Honoka Abarai
Honoka Abarai (ほのか恋次. Kuma Chi-i Honoka) is the Grandaughter of both Renji Abarai and Yumechika Ayasegawa, being the daughter of Renji's Son and Yumechika's Daughter. She takes great pride in her family heritage, knowing that she possesses the blood of incrdible warriors in her veins. Honoka is often seen running about the First Division, perfoming menial tasks given to her by the Captain Commander, such as watering the garden in the courtyard or cooking various types of dishes for the voracious appetite of the male shinigami. Despite this, on her free time she can often be found sparring with her best friend and rival Kurai Koujaku. Appearance Personality Simply put, Honoka has a split personality that is similar to Bipolar Disorder or Schizophrenia and essentially it's driven by the people she interacts with. When confronted by an ally that is more powerful herself such a Captain of the Gotei 13, Honoka's personality is incredibly submissive and loyal. Honoka would generally act passively and do just about anything that they say. In the past, this has led her to do rather brash or invasive thing; this would include being beaten, used as a sex tool, and sometimes used as a human shield. But as her power grew over time, her views shifted with her. Soon enough, the same people that used her, saw the other side of personality. When allies that are weaker are in her presence, Honoka's personality reaches the other side of the spectrum. She becomes cold, commanding, dominant, and overall completely controlling of who she confronts. It's basically going from a submissive recruit of an army to an iron fisted general. This even goes with her enemies but in a different way. If her enemies are more powerful than her, she can generally be very quiet around them and at times she would show respect to them. If they were weaker, she would be brutal, merciless and have a wicked tongue on her, disrespecting and mocking them at every turn. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Ginmamushi (銀マムシ, Silver Viper) [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Slither", Ginmamushi begins to lengthen considerably as the blade of the Katana itself starts to separate into several four-sided, metallic arrow-shaped pieces that are connected by a thin metal wire much like her Grandfather Renji Abarai's Zanpakuto. : Shikai Special Ability: Much like Zabimaru, Ginmamushi is capable of stretching to an indefinite length, allowing Honoka the capability to attack far off opponents with ease. However, unlike Zabimaru, Honoka's zanpakuto does not bear the three-hit restriction and instead allows her to continue attacking until the foe realizes that they must hit the tip of her weapon to cause it to retract. Ginmamushi also posseses a similar ability to that of other Grandfather's Zanpakuto, granting her the ability to sap the reiatsu from the opponent with each succesful strike and with the serrated blades of her Shikai, the amount of reiatsu that Honoka can drained from the opponent becomes quite deadly if they are not careful. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Acheived